The Moonshine
by MICHIRU01
Summary: Mitama134666 and Iin cka you-nii proudly present: Bagaimana jadinya kehidupan Malaikat kita tanpa Setan kesayangannya? Apakah ia mampu bertahan dengan—atau dari?—setan kecil di sisinya? RnR please!
1. Yuuzuka Hiruma

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Mitama134666 & Iin cka you-nii Proudly Present**

.

**The Moonshine**

_Our fanfiction debut, a gift for our __engagement__ day: _02042011**  
><strong>

_**Warning**_** : **_FutureFic, Chara Death, OOC_ (semoga tidak terlalu), GJ (pasti), _typo_ (jaga-jaga).

.

_Chapter 1: Yuuzuka Hiruma_

.

_**Normal**__** POV**_

Wanita itu menengadah sambil menyipitkan bola _sapphire_-nya. Di atasnya, ada langit biru menenangkan; dihiasi oleh kapas-kapas tipis yang bergerak pelan. Memandangi warna cerah tersebut, sebentuk senyum lembut pun terukir di wajahnya. Apalagi begitu angin membelai pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di sekitarnya, menyebabkan kelopak-kelopak yang tengah mekar itu berlarian ke segala arah.

Jemari tangan kiri wanita yang memakai syal hijau tua itu menyapu rambut _auburn_ panjangnya yang penuh dengan bunga merah muda dan putih. Ah, betapa Mamori Hiruma 'tak pernah bosan dengan _Prunus yedoensis_ yang setia menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Tidak terasa, lima belas tahun berlalu semenjak Mamori menemukan nama adik laki-lakinya, Sena Kobayakawa, terpampang di papan kelulusan ujian masuk Deimon _High_. Kala itu, _cherry blossom_ juga sedang mekar-mekarnya—seperti yang selalu terjadi saat awal tahun ajaran baru.

Mamori benar-benar seperti ibu bagi Sena waktu itu. Dan sekarang, merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya, ia sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang sebenarnya bagi pemilik tangan itu—malaikat kecil berambut hitam panjang dan bermata _emerald_ yang sangat cantik.

"Ayo, Yuu-_chan_. Kau tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolahmu 'kan?" kata Mamori sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil yang ia tuntun.

"_Kaa-san_, ini bukan hari pertama aku pergi ke sekolah!" protes gadis cilik yang berjalan malas-malasan di samping Mamori.

"Memang bukan. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, sekolahmu kali ini berbeda dengan sekolahmu sebelumnya. Jadi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kesan pertama yang tidak bagus dengan terlambat datang ke sekolah," jelas Mamori sambil menarik putri semata wayangnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi _kaa-san_, ini 'kan masih pukul tujuh pagi, sedangkan sekolah baru dimulai pada pukul sembilan," ucap miniatur Mamori itu sambil menguap kecil.

"Ayolah, lebih cepat lebih baik!" balas Mamori sambil menarik tangan yang dituntunnya.

"Ya… Ya… Tapi, _kaa-san_ tidak perlu menuntunku, aku 'kan sudah besar! Bahkan aku juga sudah tahu jalan ke sekolah kok. Jadi _kaa-san_ tidak perlu mengantarku seperti ini. _Kaa-san_ berlebihan," kata anak yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya itu.

Sementara Mamori tidak tahan untuk tertawa kecil—melihat wajah lucu buah hatinya—sebelum membalas, "Nona Yuuzuka Hiruma, kau masih kelas, ralat, kau baru saja akan memulai tahun keduamu di sekolah. Jadi secara teknis, kau ini masih kecil."

"Tch!" Hanya itu jawaban Yuuzuka yang malas berdebat dengan ibunya. Selanjutnya ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju Toyosato _Elementary School_; sekolah barunya.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Suara ketukan dua pasang sepatu menggema di lorong kelas yang sepi. Pelajaran telah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yuuzuka Hiruma berjalan disamping seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan wali kelas barunya. Anak kecil yang mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dalam bentuk _ponytail_ itu melihat-lihat barisan kelas di kiri-kanannya tanpa minat.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruang kelas yang terlihat membosankan, mereka pun berhenti di depan pintu kelas 2-1. Berbeda dengan kelas-kelas lainnya, terdengar keributan kecil dari dalam kelas tersebut. Samar-samar, dapat terdengar kalau keributan itu berkaitan dengan kedatangan anak perempuan manis yang akan bergabung di kelas mereka.

Dan dalam sekejap, keributan itu pun reda ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh Kobayashi-_sensei_. Tiga puluh enam pasang mata memperhatikan Yuuzuka lekat begitu ia memasuki ruangan—mengikuti gurunya.

"Psst! Jadi itu, murid baru yang akan pindah ke sekolah kita?" bisik anak yang duduk di depan dekat dengan pintu.

"Sepertinya begitu. _Kawaii_," ujar teman sebangkunya.

"Kelihatannya dia cerdas ya!" bisik anak yang lain.

"Wew... saingan baru nih," ujar anak di sebelahnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh, katanya dia itu anak dari Youichi Hiruma, pemain NFL yang baru saja kembali ke Jepang loh!" kata seorang anak berkacamata yang duduk di depan. Ia mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi keras-keras—tanpa disadarinya, memancing bisik-bisik lain di kelas itu.

Tiba-tiba merinding merasakan dingin dari aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Yuuzuka Hiruma karena mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam bisik-bisik yang gagal itu, Kobayashi-_sensei_ pun mengambil tindakan cepat dengan berkata, "Baiklah, anak-anak. Kenalkan teman baru kalian. Bapak harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya."

"_Hai_," sahut semua muridnya.

"Hi... Hiruma-_san_, silahkan masuk," Kobayashi-_sensei _sedikit bergetar saat menyebutkan nama marganya.

Datanglah Yuuzuka dengan cahaya gelap yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai, namun gigi-giginya tidak seperti ayahnya, "Yuuzuka, Hiruma Yuuzuka. _Yoroshiku_!"

.

**Deg... Deg... Deg...**

.**  
><strong>

Jantung para siswa berdebar-debar begitu melihat kehadiran Yuuzuka. Entah karena dia manis atau karena sikapnya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan parasnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ka... kau bisa duduk di pojok situ," Kobayashi-_sensei_ menunjuk pojok kelas dengan gemetaran.

"Pojok? Aku duduk di pojok?" ujar Yuuzuka dengan nada tinggi. Alisnya yang sudah menyatu berkedut-kedut kecil.

"Ka... kalau tidak mau duduk di pojok bisa duduk di mana saja kok. Pa... pasti tidak ada yang keberatan," kata Kobayashi-_sensei _dengan gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuuzuka dengan nada memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Benarkan anak-anak?" tanya Kobayashi_-sensei_.

Anak-anak mengangguk kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga suka duduk di pojok," Yuuzuka mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seorang malaikat dan berjalan dengan lembut ke pojok.

'Kepribadian ganda!' pikir Kobayashi-_sensei_ yang rahang bawahnya sudah mendarat di lantai kelas. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kobayashi-_sensei _saja yang berpikir begitu—dilihat dari banyaknya rahang lain yang berserakan bersama rahang milik sang guru—tapi semua kepala yang ada di sana pun berpikir demikian. Sedangkan orang yang mereka pikirkan sedang duduk manis sambil membuka bukunya, bersiap untuk mulai belajar.

Dengan wajah_ innocent _dan sifat yang bercampur aduk antara setan dan malaikat milik Yuuzuka Hiruma, baik Kobayashi-_sensei _maupun teman-teman barunya tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau malah bersedih karena mendapatkan gadis kecil itu di kelas mereka.

**Yuuzuka Hiruma -End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MitamaIin's note: <strong>_Di sini openingnya nyeritain soal Yuuzuka dulu.. Ceritanya HiruMamo family setelah menikah pindah ke amerika gara2 hiruma yang jadi atlet pro disana. Terus pas Yuuzuka (jadinya umur 7 th) kelas 2 SD, mereka pindah lagi ke Jepang karena Hiruma mau bikin tim japan all star buat tanding sama temen2nya yang di amerika. :D_

* * *

><p>Iin: Ya~! Ini dia~ karya tercinta yang dibuat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh Iin dan Mitama :D<p>

Mitama: Kekeke... ini adalah cerita peresmian kami menjadi sepasang tunangan 3:)

Iin: Hihihi... kami minta hadiah kalian berupa review dan fave XD #dor

Mitama: Mamiiih~ ayo kita kabur... katanya mau jalan-jalan :D

Iin: Tapi tutup dulu Papih!

Mitama: Anything for you, honey~

Iin: Gyaaaa! Dasar gombal!

Mitama: Review please!

Iin: see ya at the next chappie!


	2. When the Dark Moon Shines

**M**: Kami kembali membawakan _update_an fic pertunangan kita!

**I**: Fic ini kami _update_ spesial buat hari pernikahan kita~

**M**: Mamih~ mari membalas _review_~!

**I**: _Haik_~!

* * *

><p><em>To:<em> **Hikari Kou Minami, diangel, nasaka, undine-yaha, gabyucchiP, HirumaManda, levina-rukaruka, **dan **Mayou Fietry **sudah dibalas lewat PM :D

* * *

><p><strong>just reader 'Monta'<strong>: Hehehe... iya~

sankyu~ :3

Udah apdet dengan semangat! XD #plak

sankyu reviewnya~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sezru d'Luffer<strong>: Sankyu~

Ah, Mitama itu perempuan tulen kok =w=b

cuma, di sini dia berperan sebagai _**seme~ **_pasti tau arti seme 'kan? XD #plak

Dalam dunia FFN kami tunangan beneran~ #plak# dalam dunia asli~ kekekeke... #paansih

Sipo~ ;D

Hehehe~

Yosh!

sankyu reviewnya~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Risha Ichigo males login<strong>: Silahkan~

Harmonis pula~

Beneran? Habis baca cerita ini masih mau jadi anak mereka? #plak

Yosh! Udah update~

Sankyu reviewnya~

* * *

><p><strong><em>Story start!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Mitama134666 & Iin cka you-nii Proudly Present**

.

**The Moonshine**

_Our special fanfiction, a gift for our **wedding day**_: 30052011

**_Warning_ : **_FutureFic, Chara Death, OOC_ (semoga tidak terlalu), GJ (pasti), _typo_ (jaga-jaga).

.

_Chapter 2: When the Dark Moon Shines...  
><em>

.

**_Normal POV_**

**Yuuzuka Hiruma** berjalan perlahan di koridor sekolah barunya. Senyuman manis bak malaikat terukir di wajah putih mulus itu. Banyak orang yang berpapasan dengannya bergumam dengan gumaman yang—tentu saja—sama. Apalagi kalau bukan _kawaii_?

Hari pertama gadis kecil itu di sekolah barunya langsung membuat banyak kehebohan. Dengan wajah yang _innocent_, ia berpura-pura polos, seakan tidak menyadari kalau saat ini ia adalah pusat perhatian.

Padahal sebenarnya, kecerdasan gadis itu telah membuatnya menyadari hal tersebut sejak awal, bahkan ia sudah memperkirakannya sejak lama. Tapi rupanya hasrat untuk mempermainkan orang lain yang diturunkan dari sang ayah membuat Yuuzuka ingin membuat bingung orang-orang di sekitarnya melalui perubahan sikapnya yang—bisa dibilang—ekstrim.

Puas melihat ekspresi heran guru dan teman-temannya, ia tertawa kecil tanpa repot menyembunyikan tawanya. Hal itu membuat semua mata menatap tajam padanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli—sama sekali.

Yuuzuka hanya terus berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju sebuah Volvo hitam yang terparkir sendirian. Dari jendela mobil yang terbuka, menyembul kepala dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan milik sang ibunda.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

"_Hi, honey__... How was your day_?" sambut Mamori sambil mengecup kening Yuuzuka begitu putri satu-satunya itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"_It was fun_! Sepertinya aku akan betah di sana," jawab Yuuzuka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak membuat kekacauan 'kan?"

"Tentu tidak, _Kaa-san_. Setidaknya, belum. Hihi... "

Mamori mengerenyitkan dahinya sambil melirik Yuuzuka begitu mendengar jawaban jahil anak manis itu. Tapi kemudian, ia ikut tertawa bersama sang buah hati. Keduanya pun berbincang-bincang mengenai mengenai berbagai hal yang terjadi hari itu.

Sampai beberapa belokan kemudian, Mamori menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobil mereka. Namun yang berada di hadapan Mamori dan Yuuzuka saat ini bukanlah rumah, melainkan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan—salah satu ujung tombak dari sekian banyak bisnis ritel yang sedang maju di Jepang.

"Kita belanja untuk makan malam dulu," kata Mamori sebelum Yuuzuka sempat bertanya. "Kau mau makan apa?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Yuuzuka tersenyum senang sebelum menjawab, "_Hamburger_!"

"Eeeh? Padahal waktu masih di Amerika kau selalu ingin makanan Jepang, tapi kenapa setelah di Jepang kau malah ingin makanan Amerika?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Karena rasanya akan lebih berwarna" Yuuzuka menjawab singkat.

Sebenarnya Mamori masih bingung tetapi karena Yuuzuka sudah menarik-narik tangannya menuju pintu masuk pusat perbelanjaan, ia pun memilih untuk mengabaikan tingkah unik putrinya.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Acara belanja selalu menjadi saat yang menyenangkan bagi Mamori dan Yuuzuka. Keduanya begitu menikmati waktu yang intim itu sampai, tidak terasa, matahari sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

"Ah, sudah sore ternyata. Nah, Yuu-_chan_, ayo kita pulang," Mamori menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan lembut.

Yuuzuka melirik, lalu tersenyum senang, "Yeah~ Yuu tahu, _Kaa-san_ pasti merindukan _Tou-san_."

"Hahaha," Mamori hanya tertawa kecil, "kau ini. Kecil-kecil sudah bisa berpikiran seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Jangan anggap Yuu cuma anak kecil yang penurut," Yuuzuka merengut kecil lalu masuk ke mobil yang terparkir dengan rapinya.

"Hm? Kau memang setan sekaligus malaikat kecilku, Yuu-_chan_," Mamori masuk melalui pintu yang berbeda dengan Yuuzuka.

"Yeah~ yeah~ _Kaa-san_ sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali," Yuuzuka terlihat bosan dengan sifat ibunya.

"Karena _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah bosan mengatakan itu," ujar Mamori lalu mulai mengendarai mobilnya.

Di perjalanan, Yuuzuka hanya terdiam sembari meletupkan permen karet _free sugar_ yang barusan ia beli. Sesekali ia melirik ibunya yang terpaku pada jalanan—dengan bosan.

"Huaaah~ lampu merahnya lama sekali!" keluh Yuuzuka sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Menanti agar cahaya tersebut berganti hijau.

"Sabar saja, Yuu-_chan_. _Kaa-san_ selalu mengajarkan hal itu padamu 'kan?" Mamori tersenyum kecil.

_Klip!_

Lampu berganti hijau, Mamori segera saja menjalankan kendaraannya diiringi dengan senyuman kecil di wajah Yuuzuka.

Yah, Mamori memang menanamkan sifat-sifat baik—seperti bersabar—pada Yuuzuka sejak putrinya itu masih sangat kecil. Tapi walau sekeras apapun Mamori berusaha, hasilnya tidak akan pernah bisa maksimal—mengingat siapa ayah dari anak itu.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Mamori Hiruma langsung membongkar belanjaannya begitu ia sampai di dapur, sementara Yuuzuka mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Wanita berumur tiga puluh dua tahun itu memulai kegiatan memasaknya dengan cekatan.

Tidak lama setelah ia menyalakan kompor, Yuuzuka pun menghampirinya. Gadis kecil itu ingin ikut ambil bagian agar ia bisa mengatakan kepada ayahnya kalau makan malam kali itu adalah buatannya. Dengan senang hati, Mamori membiarkan Yuuzuka berkreasi. Sekali-sekali ia memberikan petunjuk dan tips-tips memasak pada putrinya yang terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi. Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian...

_Ckiiit…_

Terdengar suara ban berdecit dari depan rumah mereka tepat saat Mamori dan Yuuzuka selesai memasak. Sesuai janjinya, Youichi Hiruma pulang lebih awal hari ini. Tanpa basa-basi '_tadaima_' ataupun hal semacamnya, Hiruma pun memasuki kediaman barunya—langsung menuju dapur.

"_Okaeri, Tou-san_!" sambut Yuuzuka begitu melihat sosok jangkung ayahnya memasuki pintu dapur. Hiruma tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya menyeringai sambil menghampiri istri dan anaknya.

"Kau tepat waktu, You. Kami baru saja selesai memasak makan malam," kata Mamori sambil mengecup pipi kiri suaminya.

"Keh, kau masak apa, Istri sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"_Hamburger_!" Yuuzuka yang menjawab. "Yuu yang membuatnya loh!" lanjut gadis kecil itu kemudian.

"Iya, You. Ternyata Yuu-_chan_ pintar memasak juga loh. Hari ini ia membantu sekali," dukung Mamori.

"Kekeke... Bagus, Anak sialan!" puji Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak poni Yuuzuka. Biasanya putri Hiruma dan Mamori itu akan marah jika rambutnya diganggu. Namun karena jarang-jarang ayahnya memujinya seperti itu, ia pun hanya bisa menyeringai senang.

"Nah, kalian berdua mandi dulu saja sementara aku mengatur meja makan," ucap Mamori sambil mendorong kedua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu dari dapur. Tanpa buang waktu, Hiruma dan Yuuzuka pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Mamori hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk mengatur meja makan. Setelah itu, selagi suami dan putrinya sibuk dengan acara mandi mereka, ia pun diam-diam kembali bekerja di dapur.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

'Tak berapa lama setelah Mamori merapikan kembali dapur setelah kegiatan diam-diamnya, Hiruma dan Yuuzuka memasuki ruang makan dengan tubuh yang bersih dan segar.

"Nah, sekarang kita lihat apakah masakanmu layak dimakan, Anak sialan," kata Hiruma yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Tentu saja layak! Bahkan, Yuu jamin, _Tou-san_ pasti akan ketagihan!" balas Yuuzuka sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kiri Hiruma. Pipi anak itu menggembung; reaksi yang sama dengan Mamori setiap kali Hiruma menggodanya.

"Sudah, sudah... Ayo, kita makan!" ajak Mamori. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan suami dan anaknya.

Hiruma pun memotong _hamburger_-nya lalu memakannya pelan-pelan. Yuuzuka belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia terlihat gugup menunggu reaksi sang ayah. Sementara itu, Hiruma sengaja memperlambat mengunyah hanya karena ingin menggoda putrinya. Saat akhirnya _hamburger_ itu ia telan, ia pun berkata, "Kekeke... Masakanmu boleh juga, Anak sialan."

"Yay!" Yuuzuka bersorak senang. Selanjutnya, ia juga memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan itu, Yuuzuka berujar dengan antusias, "_Ne, Kaa-san_! Yuu pernah lihat, teman Yuu di sekolah makan_ hamburger_ pakai nasi!"

"Yah, itulah Jepang," ujar Mamori lalu melanjutkan memakan _hamburger-_nya.

"Uhn... Kalau melakukan hal seperti itu di Amerika pasti akan dianggap aneh. Haha..." kata Yuuzuka lagi. _Hamburger_ yang memang berukuran kecil itu sudah habis dilahapnya.

"Keh, sehabis makan kau harus tidur, Anak sialan," ujar Hiruma sambil melahap potongan _burger_ terakhirnya.

Yuuzuka hanya membalas dengan menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil meneguk susu yang dibuatkan Mamori. Begitu susunya habis hingga tetes terakhir, ia pun turun dari kursinya lalu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya untuk mengecup pipi mereka. "_Oyasumi, Kaa-san, Tou-san_..." salamnya sambil beranjak menuju tangga yang berujung ke kamar tidurnya.

"_Oyasumi_, Yuu-_chan_. Jangan lupa, sikat gigi dulu ya!" kata Mamori.

Yuuzuka menutup pintu kamarnya setelah mengiyakan ucapan ibunya. Ia memang memiliki kamar mandi sendiri dalam kamarnya, jadi Mamori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sangatlah mempercayai putri satu-satunya itu. Sepeninggal Yuuzuka, Hiruma yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya pun berkata, "_Hamburger_ untuk makan malam... Keh, pintar sekali kau."

Mamori mendengar suara perut Hiruma yang masih menagih makan malamnya. Ia pun tertawa kecil sebelum membalas, "Yuuzuka yang menentukan menunya. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku tahu kalau _hamburger_ tidak akan cukup, jadi aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kita berdua."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiruma, Mamori pun berlalu kembali ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan hidangan istimewanya. Sementara itu, Hiruma menunggu dengan sabar di kursinya sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang selalu Mamori siapkan untuknya sejak mereka masih kapten dan manajer tim _amefuto_.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Malam belum begitu larut. Namun area komplek perumahan tempat tinggal keluarga Hiruma sudah sangat sepi. Yang terdengar di sana hanyalah suara binatang-binatang malam dan samar-samar suara kendaraan yang lewat di depan komplek. Rumah mungil bercat putih yang baru beberapa hari ditinggali keluarga Hiruma pun tidak kalah sepinya.

Cahaya bulan menerangi pepohonan yang tertanam di samping kediaman keluarga Hiruma. Sinar redup yang jatuh di atas permukaan daun-daun itu menimbulkan berbagai bayangan aneh yang dapat membuat seseorang merasa berhalusinasi.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari balik pepohonan, muncul sepasang tangan dengan kulit yang putih pucat—bukan ilusi. Sebuah pisau berukuran sedang tergenggam di tangan itu. Permukaan besinya memantulkan cahaya bulan ke daun-daun pohon yang basah oleh embun. Perlahan, kaki-kaki sang pemilik tangan melangkah menuju pintu yang berakhir ke ruang makan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah kaki telanjangnya hampir tidak terdengar. Membuat sepasang kaki itu terus maju tanpa ragu. Tanpa khawatir orang yang diincarnya akan mendengar.

_Tap._

Sudah sampai. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia dapat melihat Youichi Hiruma sedang duduk santai menunggu istrinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun menghampiri profil Hiruma dengan langkahnya yang seperti kucing—tanpa suara. Setelah sampai di belakang mangsanya, ia tidak dapat menahan seringai. Merasa mangsanya tidak menyadari gerak-geriknya, orang itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau di tangannya lalu menancapkannya berulang kali pada punggung terbuka Hiruma.

_Crash! Crash! Crash!_

Tetes-tetes darah berserakan, namun suara erangan kesakitan sama sekali 'tak terdengar dari bibir tipis sang korban. Sementara selimut merah kental menyelimuti permukaan pisau miliknya. Jemari lentiknya juga terlapisi oleh darah. Menyenangkan, menggembirakan dan juga... _nikmat_.

Ia menjilati jemarinya yang berlumuran darah, lalu tersenyum. Dengan gerakan lembut, ia menengadahkan kepala Youichi Hiruma untuk memandang wajahnya. Darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibir pria itu. Mata sang setan yang biasanya beraura tajam menusuk telah kehilangan cahayanya, membuat ia yang mencabut nyawa merasa tergoda. Pisau berlumuran darah kembali ia angkat pelan-pelan, kali ini menuju bola mata Hiruma.

Dengan sedikit tusukan, congkelan, dan tarikan, mata itu pun mendarat di telapak tangannya. Kikikan kecil keluar dari bibirnya begitu melihat mangsanya dan kristal emerald yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Kemudian, dengan mata yang bersinar bak anak kecil, ia pun meremas bulatan yang berada dalam tangannya.

_Crat!_

Pecah. Bulatan itu pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dengan darah yang mengalir keluar.

"Hihihi... menyenangkan!" serunya gembira. Lalu kembali menghilang di gelapnya malam—tanpa jejak; meninggalkan pria jakung berambut _spike blonde_ terkulai lemah di atas lantai keramik dingin—yang suhunya semakin mendingin bersama tubuh tanpa nyawa itu.

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Mamori memperhatikan kembali makanan yang sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa sambil sedikit termenung. Semenjak Yuuzuka lahir, Hiruma dan Mamori memang jarang sekali bisa memiliki waktu khusus untuk berdua saja. Makan malam kali ini jadi terasa spesial. Setelah memastikan kalau masakannya sudah sempurna, ia pun membawa baki dengan piring yang penuh masakan spesialnya menuju ruang makan.

Berpikir untuk sedikit menggoda suaminya, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan. Senyuman jahil tergambar di parasnya yang saat ini memiliki garis wajah lebih tegas. Namun begitu mendekati ruang makan, senyuman itu memudar karena hidung bangirnya malah mencium bau anyir darah. Khawatir ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sang suami, Mamori pun mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tep..._

Matanya membulat saat melihat suaminya terkulai di atas lantai dengan mata membelalak dan... tidak lengkap. Di sekitar jasad itu, genangan-genangan darah terbentuk seperti kolam-kolam kecil.

_Prang!_

Semua yang berada di atas baki terjatuh—mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Bermandi bersama kolam darah yang dibuat oleh sang suami tercinta.

_Duk..._

Mamori terduduk tidak percaya. Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, ia beringsut mendekat ke dekat jasad suaminya terkulai. Perlahan, tangannya menelusuri wajah tampan sang setan. Air mata mengalir membentuk sungai kecil atas saksi bisu semua kejadian ini.

Dadanya sesak, ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Mamori membawa Hiruma ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia memeluk jasad itu, memendamkan wajah cantiknya pada pundak seseorang yang—kini—tidak berdaya. Istri dari orang yang nyawanya baru saja dicabut paksa itu berusaha meredam isakannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, wajahnya ternodai oleh darah, dan rasa sesal tentunya berkelebat hebat dalam benaknya.

"You... kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori, masih terisak, "bicaralah... kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Mamori tersenyum getir, tubuhnya bergetar, matanya mengeluarkan air tanpa henti.

"You... jawab aku... You... kau lapar, 'kan? Ayo... bangun..." suara milik sang malaikat terdengar bergetar.

Ah, seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Jiwanya berguncang, sekelebat penyesalan menghuni otaknya.

_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak kembali lebih cepat? Kenapa aku meninggalkannya sendirian? Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa?_

.

+_Moonshine_+

.

Kelap kelip lampu merah dan biru membuat suasana di halaman rumah mungil bercat putih itu jadi seperti dalam festival. Tapi tidak ada aroma canda tawa maupun keceriaan yang menguar dari sana. Karena festival yang dirayakan di tempat tersebut adalah festival kematian.

Beberapa anggota tim forensik yang baru saja tiba sedang mengadakan diskusi kecil di samping mobil dinas mereka. Sementara puluhan orang berseragam memeriksa tempat terakhir jasad Hiruma tergolek. Jasad korban sendiri telah dibawa pergi menggunakan ambulans yang mengeluarkan suara nyaring di antara keheningan malam itu.

Yuuzuka Hiruma menangis di pelukan Suzuna, istri dari Sena Kobayakawa. Ia tidak mau dibawa pergi dari rumah itu. Padahal polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai kasus pembunuhan yang korbannya adalah ayah Yuuzuka sendiri.

"_Tou-san_..." rintih Yuuzuka.

"Ya... Yuuchi, kami juga merasa kehilangan. Tapi kita harus ikhlas," Suzuna memeluk erat Yuuzuka.

"Hiks... hiks..." Gadis mungil yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi yatim itu terisak dalam pelukan Suzuna. Menyebabkan batin Suzuna turut tersayat.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yuuzuka dengan lembut, Suzuna Kobayakawa memperhatikan figur kaku Mamori yang terduduk di sudut ruang tamu. Wanita itu terlihat sangat depresi. Ia tertawa sendiri, bahkan tersenyum sembari mengelap air matanya.

Suami Suzuna yang juga terlihat kacau mencoba menghampiri 'kakak' perempuannya untuk kemudian mengajaknya bicara. "Mamo—"

"Sena! Apa kau tahu? Hahaha~ baru saja Youichi sempat memintaku untuk diambilkan makanan~ tapi sekarang ia malah pergi~ huhuhu..." Mamori memotong perkataan Sena dengan igauannya.

Mamori yang tertawa lalu menangis sendiri terlihat sangat aneh. Jauh berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang biasa.

Sena—yang notabene sangat dekat dengan Mamori—hanya bisa menonton. Memandang sendu tingkah sang kakak yang menangis dan tertawa layaknya terkena penyakit jiwa.

"Hh... Maaf, Mamori-_neechan_. Saat aku membutuhkan bantuan, kau selalu ada. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." kenang Sena.

Mamori menoleh, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Hahaha!" Mamori kembali tertawa sendiri.

_Grep!_

Sena Kobayakawa pun hanya bisa menahan Mamori dalam pelukannya. Dulu, ia selalu merasa tenang setiap kali Mamori datang saat ia sedang diganggu oleh anak-anak yang lebih kuat darinya. Dengan berani, kakaknya itu akan membelanya lalu mendekapnya saat ia menangis ketakutan. Dan saat ini, Sena memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa atas hal mengerikan yang telah terjadi pada Hiruma. Tapi setidaknya ia ingin menenangkan Mamori yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sena dapat merasakan bajunya basah oleh tangisan Mamori. Wanita itu pasti sangat terpukul akan apa yang telah menimpa suaminya. Sena sendiri sama sekali 'tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Youichi Hiruma—sang Komandan dari Neraka—yang sangat dikaguminya itu tewas dengan cara... dibunuh?

Hiruma adalah seorang pria kuat yang sangat cerdas. Mati di tangan orang lain bukanlah cara yang pantas bagi lelaki itu untuk pergi. Padahal siang tadi Hiruma baru saja merekrut Sena untuk bermain di tim yang baru saja dibentuknya. Mereka bertekad untuk mengalahkan atlet pro dari Amerika—rekan satu tim Hiruma sebelumnya.

Kepala sang Eyeshield 21 yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ayah itu berdenyut-denyut sakit. Otaknya yang memang tidak secerdas Hiruma ataupun Mamori tidak bisa menemukan alasan logis akan terbunuhnya sang _Quarterback_ setan. Ia pun kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Mamori. Tubuh wanita itu sudah tidak bergetar lagi sekarang. Sebagai gantinya, ia terkulai lemas di pelukan Sena. Ah, rupanya Mamori Hiruma tertidur karena kelelahan.

Dengan lembut, Sena meletakkan tubuh Mamori di tempat tidur Yuuzuka. Suzuna melarangnya menidurkan Mamori di kamar wanita itu. Suzuna khawatir kalau Mamori akan histeris begitu terbangun di tempat tidur milik ia dan suaminya—tanpa sang suami di sisinya. Suzuna sendiri masih memeluk Yuuzuka erat. Anak yang biasanya terlihat dewasa itu saat ini jadi begitu rapuh.

Yuuzuka'lah yang telah menghubungi keluarga Kobayakawa begitu menemukan ibunya yang menangis sambil memeluk ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Suzuna yang mengangkat telepon Yuuzuka langsung menitpkan putrinya yang hanya lebih mudah dua tahun dari Yuuzuka kepada Natsuhiko Taki. Sementara ia dan suaminya bergegas pergi ke kediaman Hiruma.

Mengingat hal yang baru saja terjadi itu rasanya seperti mengenang sesuatu yang sudah terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya bagi Suzuna. Ia sendiri tidak kalah terpukulnya dengan Mamori. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang demi gadis kecil di pelukannya. Gadis kecil yang saat ini hanyalah gadis kecil biasa. Bukan anak istimewa yang tadi bertindak lebih dewasa dari ibunya sendiri. Bukan pula anak cerdas pemilik darah setan dan malaikat.

Ya, biarkanlah Yuuzuka menjadi anak kecil biasa malam ini.

.

**|to be continue|**

.

**M **and **I**: Dengan ini kami umumkan! Bahwa, dengan resmi kami telah **menikah**!

**M**: Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku! XD

**I**: Awawaw~ daku terharu sayangku :*

**M**: Ayo kita rayakan Mamih~

**I**: #buat masakan

**M**: #beli lilin

**I**: Nah jadi!

**M **and **I**: #candle light dinner

**M**: Ah, kelupaan!

**I**: Ah, iya!

**M** and **I**: Mohon reviewnya~!

|The most express couple|-|The most sweet couple|-|The most young couple|-|**Mitama134666**-x-**Iin cka you-nii**|


	3. The Little Devil

Hiruma Mamori membuka matanya yang sembab. Wanita itu cukup terkaget ketika mendapati tubuhnya terbaring di kamar putrinya. Namun tekstur tempat tidur yang lembut sedikit menenangkannya.

Sayang, ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Mamori melihat sebuah foto berbingkai kayu mahoni menampakkan tiga orang; dirinya, Yuuzuka, dan … _Hiruma Youichi_.

Mamori terpaku sesaat, ia memutar film bisu yang ia saksikan malam sebelumnya. Hiruma yang bersimbah darah berada dalam pelukannya. Tidak bernyawa, rapuh—namun tetap menawan.

Tanpa sadar, air mata terjatuh melalui manik safir Mamori. Mengaliri pipinya lalu menetes dari ujung dagunya.

Tatapannya kembali berubah menjadi kosong. Kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas di wajah pucatnya. Ia menekuk lalu memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

_Cklek …._

Pintu kamar terbuka. Kobayakawa Suzuna menapakkan kaki telanjangnya perlahan. Istri dari Sena Kobayakawa itu memasuki kamar Hiruma Yuuzuka sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk Mamori di atasnya. Dilihatnya Mamori yang terduduk sembari memeluk kakinya mencucurkan air mata.

Sesak. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Suzuna ketika melihat kondisi Mamori. Ia ingat, dulu ketika ia menangis sebelum pertandingan melawan Oujo White Knight di _tournament_ Kantou, Mamori yang menenangkannya. Namun sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghibur Mamori, menenangkannya, atau bahkan menghentikan isak tangisnya.

"_Ne_, Mamo_-nee_. Sarapan dulu, ya?" tawar Suzuna sembari menyungguhkan nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih.

Mamori terdiam. Ia tidak merespon. Matanya masih memandang lurus dan kosong dengan lelehan air mata yang terjatuh begitu deras dari setiap ujungnya.

Suzuna meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja belajar milik Yuuzuka untuk kemudian duduk di hadapan Mamori.

"Mamo_-nee_ … sarapan, ya? Setelah sarapan, kita ke rumahku untuk bertemu dengan Yuu_-chi_. Bagaimana?" bujuk Suzuna.

Mamori tetap diam—mengabaikan Suzuna. Tangan Suzuna terangkat, lalu menyibakkan poni Mamori. Tetap, tidak ada respon. Mamori seakan membeku. Seperti boneka cantik yang pemurung.

Dengan perlahan, Suzuna memeluk Mamori. Menepuk lembut punggung ringkih sang _kakak_.

Kehangatan tubuh Suzuna mulai merasuki Mamori. Perlahan namun pasti, tatapan Mamori kembali pulih—walaupun tetap mengucurkan air mata.

"Mamo_-nee_ … jangan menangis lagi. Kasihan Yuu_-chi_ kalau melihat kondisi Mamo_-nee_ seperti ini," kata Suzuna.

Tetap tidak ada respon. Namun Suzuna belum menyerah. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamori dan menyambar segelas air putih yang berada di atas meja belajar Yuuzuka.

"Minum dulu, ya!" titah Suzuna pada Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk kecil, lalu meraih gelas pada tangan Suzuna. Ditenggaknya sedikit, lalu ia kembalikan pada Suzuna.

"Aaaa …." Suzuna menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada Mamori.

Mamori membuka mulutnya, lalu mulai melahap bubur yang diberikan oleh Suzuna perlahan-lahan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeshield 21 Riichiro Inagaki &amp; Yuusuke Murata.<strong>

**Mitama134666 & Iin cka you-nii Proudly Present**

**The Moonshine**

_Our debut fanfiction, a gift for our engagement day: 02042011_

_Our special fanfiction, a gift for our wedding day: 30052011_

**_Warning: OC, gore, violence, OoC(We hope not), future fic, typo[s], misstypo[s], 3rd POV_**

**_Enjoy it!—if you dare …._**

_Chapter 3:__ The Little Devil_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jemari lentik Suzuna menekan layar ponsel _iPhone 4_ miliknya untuk menghubungi suaminya.

Nada sambung terdengar sayup-sayup bagi Suzuna karena konsentrasinya yang terpecah. Sena sedang berada di kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan seputar hubungannya dengan pria Hiruma yang baru saja terbunuh.

"Moshi-moshi_, ya Suzuna?"_ sambut suara di seberang.

"Sena, bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya?" tanya Suzuna.

Helaan napas lelah terdengar dari pihak Sena. Sepertinya tidak ada kabar yang baik.

"_Bukti-bukti yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian tidak berarti apa-apa. Semuanya samar. Tapi polisi berjanji akan terus berusaha menemukan pelakunya,"_ kata Sena dengan nada putus asa.

"Lalu, yang ditanyakan polisi padamu apa saja, Sena?" tanya Suzuna.

Jemarinya meremas ponsel yang ada pada genggamannya. Debar jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi.

"_Awalnya mereka hanya mempertanyakan tentang hubunganku dengan Hiruma-san. Yah, aku ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang. Sampai kemudian mereka bertanya, 'Apakah Hiruma memiliki musuh semasa hidupnya?' lalu aku menjelaskan prilakunya selama dia hidup. Lalu sang polisi hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan mulai mencatat-catat semua yang aku katakan,"_ jelas Sena.

Suzuna menghela napas, lalu melirik ke arah Mamori yang sedang merenung dengan tatapan kosong—lagi.

"Lalu, apa mereka sudah selesai denganmu? Apa kau sudah boleh pulang?"

"_Hhhh, setelah ini aku masih harus menemui detektif lainnya. Sepertinya ia juga akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang lain. Aku sudah melalui proses itu beberapa kali begitu tiba di kantor polisi._"

"Begitu … kau pasti capek sekali ya …. Baiklah, Sena. Aku akan membawa Mamo_-nee_ ke rumah kita untuk bertemu Yuu_-chi_. Hubungi aku kalau kau sudah selesai ya. _Ja__a_." Lalu sambungan ditutup secara sepihak oleh Suzuna.

Jemarinya kembali bermain di atas _touch screen_ ponselnya untuk menghubungi Taki.

"Moshi-moshi, Mai Shisuta. _Mau dijemput sekarang?"_ tanya Taki yang sudah tahu tujuan Suzuna menghubunginya.

"Ya, _Aniki_. Secepatnya, ya!" tuntut Suzuna.

"Hai, Mai Shisuta! _Aku berangkat sekarang. _Jaa_!"_ Taki memutuskan sambungannya.

Suzuna menyelipkan _iPhone_-nya ke dalam tas kecilnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Mamori.

Melihat Mamori yang memandang kosong sambil mengetik meja, sepertinya bukan kondisi yang baik untuk menyuruh ibu satu anak itu menyiapkan pakaiannya.

Suzuna pun berjalan ke kamar Mamori dan Hiruma. Kamar itu serba putih. Lantai yang berwarna krem, tempat tidur _king size_, selimut berwarna emas, TV dengan layar LED produksi SONY, dan sebuah kemegahan lainnya terdapat di kamar milik Hiruma dan Mamori.

Ia melihat banyak sekali barang-barang kenangan mereka berdua. Foto pernikahan, lukisan keluarga, _laptop_ VAIO putih, senjata api, dan saat Suzuna membuka lemari pakaian untuk menyiapkan pakaian Mamori—tumpukan album foto keluarga Hiruma membuat Suzuna terkaget.

Ia menutup wajahnya untuk menahan tangisnya pecah. Sungguh. Ia tidak kuat ketika melihat kenangan-kenangan Mamori dan Hiruma berdua. Mengingat betapa Suzuna ingin Setan dan Malaikat itu bersatu. Suzuna mulai merasakan kesedihan yang diderita Mamori.

Setelah merasa baikan, cepat-cepat Suzuna meraih beberapa helai pakaian Mamori yang berada di dalam lemari, lalu memasukannya ke dalam koper hitam yang lumayan besar. Rumah putih mungil itu akan ditinggalkan sementara untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Lagipula Mamori tidak bisa tetap di sana, bahkan seharusnya saat ini ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Yah, Suzuna bersikeras untuk merawat Mamori di rumahnya sampai kakaknya itu cukup kuat untuk ditanyai.

Setelah merapikan pakaian, Suzuna berjalan menemui Mamori.

"Ayo, Mamo_-nee_! Kita akan ke rumahku bersama _Aniki_. Yuu_-chi_ sudah di sana sejak kemarin malam. Ia juga sudah merengek ingin bertemu dengan Mamo_-nee_," ajak Suzuna.

Mamori hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu berdiri—dengan bantuan Suzuna tentunya. Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya—tubuh yang masih bisa merasakan sentuhan seseorang yang sudah tiada.

.

* * *

><p>+<em>The Moonshine<em>+

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hiruma Mamori menaiki mobil Taki yang terparkir di depan kediaman keluarga Hiruma. Begitu wanita itu sudah di dalam, Taki dan Suzuna berkomunikasi kecil.

"Bagaimana kondisi _Mademoiselle_ Mamori?" tanya Taki dengan nada serius. Namun Suzuna hanya menutup matanya dan menggeleng pelan. Ekspresinya murung.

Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Suzuna naik ke mobil dan Taki pun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Pria itu menginjak pedal gas perlahan, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Suzuna menepuk pundak Mamori dan sedikit mengguncangkannya ketika Mamori tidak merespon. Namun Mamori tetap diam dengan pandangan kosong ke tempat pengemudi.

"Suzuna_-chan_ …" panggil Mamori akhirnya ketika Suzuna sudah hampir tertidur. Suaranya yang lembut kini terdengar parau.

Mamori teringat saat mereka—dirinya, Hiruma, dan Yuuzuka—sedang mengendarai mobil. Hiruma duduk di tempat pengemudi dan dia di sampingnya. Sembari beradu argumen dengan Hiruma dan ditonton oleh Yuuzuka yang duduk di bangku belakang.

Suzuna menoleh—merasa dirinya dipanggil oleh Mamori.

"Aku rindu Youichi, Suzuna_-chan_ … aku—hiks," isak Mamori tiba-tiba. "Mimpi ... tolong katakan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi," lanjutnya kemudian.

Suzuna sedikit terkaget lalu memeluk Mamori, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Mamo_-nee_ ... _gomen_. Maafkan aku_, _tapi ... ini bukan mimpi. You-_nii_ sudah ..." Suzuna menggantung kalimatnya. "Tapi semuanya pasti berlalu. Mamo-_nee_ masih punya Yuu-_chi_. Dan aku ... juga Sena, kami akan membantu Mamo_-nee_ melaluinya jadi ... bertahanlah," bisiknya kemudian.

Walaupun enggan, mendengar kalimat Suzuna yang begitu tulus, Mamori pun mengangguk kecil. Ia membalas pelukan Suzuna dengan tubuh yang bergetar—getaran yang perlahan menghilang ketika si empunya tubuh tertidur lemas.

.

* * *

><p>+<em>The Moonshine<em>+

* * *

><p>.<p>

Taki Natsuhiko menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya begitu mereka memasuki komplek perumahan tempat keluarga Kobayakawa tinggal. Di belakangnya, Mamori sudah terlihat jauh lebih tenang setelah tidur singkatnya—apalagi setelah Taki membelikannya sekotak kue sus Kariya. Dan Mamori terlihat sudah siap menemui putri semata wayangnya. Suzuna pun terlihat lega atas keadaan Mamori saat ini. Rupanya keputusannya untuk merawat Mamori di rumahnya tidaklah salah.

_Ckiiit._

Mobil pun berhenti dengan mulus di halaman depan rumah megah milik sang Eyeshield 21. Mamori menghela napas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya melalui pintu yang sudah dibukakan oleh Taki. Ia agak khawatir akan menemukan putrinya yang sedang menangis sedih. Namun kekhawatiran itu sirna seketika begitu ia mendengar gelak tawa dari dalam rumah.

Masih didampingi Suzuna, Mamori berjalan memasuki rumah Kobayakawa. Langkah wanita itu semakin lama semakin cepat. Ingin segera memeluk Yuuzuka rupanya. Ia mengikuti suara-suara anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Sepertinya mereka ada di halaman belakang," kata Suzuna.

Senyum cerah pun terbit di wajah cantik Mamori begitu ia mendekati pintu menuju tempat yang disebutkan Suzuna. Namun belum sempat ia melalui pintu itu, seorang anak lelaki mungil berlari menubruknya. Anak lelaki Sena dan Suzuna itu menangis terisak.

"Shou, kenapa sayang?" Suzuna langsung menghampiri putranya dan menanyainya lembut.

Pria kecil pemilik mata karamel itu menjawab sambil memeluk kaki ibunya, "Coco …."

"Hm? Apa Coco kabur lagi?" tanya Suzuna. Coco adalah hamster kesayangan Shou dan anaknya itu selalu menangis seperti ini jika Coco menghilang.

Namun Shou menggeleng cepat. "Yuu-_neechan_," gumamnya kemudian.

Mendengar nama putrinya disebut-sebut, jantung Mamori melesak ke tenggorokannya. Firasat buruk langsung membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang dilakukan putrinya sehingga Shou menangis, Mamori berlari menuju halaman belakang.

Yang dilihatnya kemudian sukses membuat lutunya lemas sehingga ia jatuh terduduk. Suzuna yang cepat menyusul Mamori pun memekik kecil dan memeluk putranya.

Di halaman belakang yang asri itu, di bangku taman bercat putih, Coco terbaring kaku—tanpa kepala. Darah merah kehitaman mengalir dari penggalan kepala hamster kecil itu. Sementara di sebelah bangku taman, Hiruma Yuuzuka tergelak senang. Ia menggenggam kepala mungil Coco sambil mengelus bulu coklatnya. Tanpa rasa jijik, putri setan Deimon itu mencongkel mata hamster kesayangan Shou. "Lihat, _Kaa-san … Tou-san_!" katanya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Special thanks to our reviewer: **Just 'Monta -YukiYovi, DiaNa MoGami, Lionel Sanchez Afellay, HirumaManda, Megumi Rockbell, Hikari Kou Minami, gyucchi, Nasaka, diangel, AeonFlux15, and Ai Kireina Maharanii.**

So sorry for the late update. Review again? :D


End file.
